


Wit and Ambition

by ghostlyyy_starssx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Death, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione is Hot, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Sorry Not Sorry, Triwizard Tournament, Weed, can u tell i simp for luna, darkacademia, draco needs a hug :), luna is freaky, luna is highkey who u root for, p.s. cedric still dies, the one where u cant tell who is straight, wifey luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyyy_starssx/pseuds/ghostlyyy_starssx
Summary: A deadly combination. Wit and ambition. With the two you could conquer the world.Olivia Nightfalls, a 4th-year American transfer student has just moved to England. Her parents, both powerful witches and wizards with connections to Hogwarts, decided to move upon being let go from their wizarding jobs in America. Olivia never attended the American wizarding school; her parents complained of corruption within the faculty often and decided to homeschool her. A new beginning awaits her at Hogwarts, as well as many painful ends.(Story begins in 4th year)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Wit and Ambition

The flight over to England was a bit of a bore. Olivia had never been on a no-mag airplane before, but any awe it held wore off after the first hour or so. Being cramped together with her parents in those 3 seats really had a way of ruining much fun she may have found in the experience. She couldn't even get a good nap in. Because she had not much else better to do, she grabbed the book her parents insist she read before going to Hogwarts. She thought it was utterly ridiculous. Why would she need to read a book about the history of the school before attending? Seemed like a bit much to her. She loved reading and learning, no doubt. But Olivia's disinterest in school history was unrivaled. She found it stupid. Practicality was what she was about.  
She carefully opened the book. The binding was fragile, as it had been her mother's book when she was in school and now it was Olivia's. The smell of musty, old parchment was strong.  
"Hogwarts was founded by 4 wizards, each founding a respective house..."

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we are approaching the airport and are beginning our descent."  
Oh, thank merlin. Olivia was extremely ready to be off of this muggle machine. The recycled air was giving her a headache. Besides, the sooner they landed, the sooner Olivia can get some good sleep and unpack her things. All she knew was that those 9 hours lasted way too long.

Olivia's parents were still asleep when they landed, so she had to wake them up and let them know it was time to get off the plane. Luckily, neither of them were very heavy sleepers. If they were, Olivia may have had to hex one of them in order to get them up. Considering they were surrounded by muggles, Olivia was very glad she did not have to do as such. Waiting by the baggage claims, she saw a particularly mysterious figure. An older man, in all black with dark leather gloves and long platinum blonde hair appeared to be waiting quite awkwardly by the baggage claim as well. He had a cane with him that seemed to be more for the aesthetic than practicality. Olivia had an inkling of a feeling that this man was not a no-mag. Compared to the way the other no-mages dressed, this man stuck out like a sore thumb. Olivia doubted that was his intention. He probably had no clue. Another blonde walked in and stood to wait with the older man.  
It was clear they were related.  
This blonde, however, appeared to be around Olivia's age and she could see a wand sticking out ever so slightly from his pant pockets. Wizards. What were they doing here?

"Olivia," her mom whispered quietly, "it's not kind to stare."  
Startled, Olivia averted her eyes away from the duo and instead waited for her bag to come back around to her. Something told Olivia that would not be the last she saw of them.

Once Olivia and her parents gathered all their luggage, they took to the bathrooms in order to find a place to quickly apparate from. Her father, of course, had to apparate separately. With one hand clutching her mother's and the other gripping the 2 large suitcases she had taken with her, they apparated.

No matter how many times Olivia had apparated with her parents, it almost always made her feel sick for a while afterwards. Something about her insides getting rearranged did not sit well with her.  
They had apparated just outside their new house. It was a small cottage in the English countryside. They were not exactly the poorest people, but they did figure that they would not be needed the excess space of a large manor when it was just the three of them. Olivia quite liked the quaint look the Cottage gave, but overall did wish she had just the slightest bit more space. It was...cozy.

While unpacking her things, Olivia came across an old photobook. Tucking her hair out of her face so she could look through it, a few loose photos fell out from the front of the book. Each were of her as a small child. Some of them were what the no-mages would call 'polaroids'. They did not move, and were quite small. She didn't quite understand the appeal of such things for her parents, but she was glad she had them anyways. Underneath a photo of her riding a play broom, it read, "12 months. quidditch prodigy??!". Olivia remembered playing quidditch in a small playgroup with other witches and wizards when she was apporximately 5 or 6. But beyong that, Olivia never touched a broom hardly ever.

"Oliviaaaaa!"  
"Coming!" She put down the photo album and quickly made her way into the small living space where her parents were sitting, trying to light the small fireplace.  
"An owl came for you. I'm sure you are not surprised by it, but--" Her mom was holding out the letter. Immediately, Olivia knew what it was. She snatched the parchment envelope from her mother and carefully opened the wax seal.

_Ms. Olivia Nightfall,_

_You have been accepted into the Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Attached are the lists of supplies you will need for your classes. Please respond before the 1st of september. We await your owl._

She had almost completely forgotten, but in all technicalities, Olivia was not even accepted up until now. Their speed was quite impeccable in all honesty. She had only been in the country for a few hours at most. Perhaps they were already aware of Olivia's family moving. Nonetheless. She was ecstatic to receive the letter. It was really happening. Olivia had been homeschooled her entire life. While it was a bit daunting, she was ready. The only thing that still scared her was some of the possible outcomes of her first day. She could absolutely hate it. She could make herself a schoolwide enemy in mere minutes.  
Maybe she should stop thinking about the topic. If there was anything Olivia was an expert at, it was overthinking. She hated going into situations blind. Considering every possibility and their outcomes was completely habit at this point. She didn't know if it was the fear of failure, or just the fear of what comes after failure that made her think this way. According to her father, she inherited the trait from him. He always told her stories about how much he planned anything he did with mom. "It's just the way I had to do things to get myself to actually do it. Ask her out. Say hi. I planned it all. If I didn't plan, I at least thought intensely about what NOT to do."

Her father was a Hufflepuff and her mom was a Ravenclaw. Somehow, she could not help but hope she didn't get something different from either of them. Being away for so long, she wanted to feel a connection someway. Perhaps she would be sorted into either. Merlin forbid Gryffindor though. She had not even been to school yet, but she knew all too well from the stories her parents told about attending Hogwarts that the Gryffindors were nothing but arrogant little bundles of trouble.

"We were planning on taking you to get supplies as soon as you got your letter, but seeing as it is evening time already, we are gonna take you in the morning. So, be ready by 9 to go. Love you, honey. Now go get some rest. I know all too well that you did not sleep on that dreadful plane." Olivia's mother advised.

Olivia walked down the small hallway back to her room. She still had to set up her bed. Everything was in her magically enhanced suitcase, but the effort just seemed so excessive. She pulled out her wand and used it to quickly move the pieces of her bed frame together. She was not technically using any spells or charms so it was legal.  
Once she was sure it was secure, she threw herself onto it. It was far more comfortable than those dreadful airplane seats. She melted into the mattress and fell into unconsciousness.  
  


*Welcome to Wit and Ambition. I hope you have enjoyed meeting our main character, Olivia. If you have any criticism, please comment it or message me! I am always trying to make my writing better. I have only proofread this once before putting it up as well so it might seem oddly paced. My apologies. I just had to get the whole intro done with lol. If you have any questions, ask and I might answer ;)*  
-Ghostly


End file.
